the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
How the Old West was redacted by Rumpelstiltskin and his friends!
Overview How the Old West was redacted by Rumpelstiltskin! is a fictional cautionary tail set out in memes over climate change, women, religion going to far, North America and what you wish for! Scenario Life was not rosy in all parts of the USA. Some beaten East Coast wives, annoyed Mormon wives, pissed-off Western wives and morally upset pioneer women from Utah wanted to change there unwanted way of life, so they asked Rumpelstiltskin and his friends for help during his Ohio holiday visit. He said they could jump down a magic well and find happiness. A few took their kids, but they all ditched their men. Sadly, they were never told them that they all would be sent to various places in the year 3237 AD, nor did anyone say about them about the 2035 global ecanomic slump, 2045 atomic war with China, 2052 global e-coli outbreak, 2054 global economic slump, 2055 SARS pandemic, or the still rampant global warming (temperatures are up by 7.5C; so most of Bangladesh, the Maldives, Lower Manhattan, Vanuatu, the Florida Keys, Bikini Atoll and the Netherlands have been flooded)! They would slowly travel from Utah to Alaska via: Wyoming, Nebraska, Iowa, the Dakotas, Minnesota, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, Montana, Idaho, British Columbia and even the Yukon! Is this Utah? Fhkjfjmfu57ygl.png 3f7978aea904a7d85cd4c8ddf3b6b0b9.png AR-2076-2 (2).png Costume a001 (4).png Prairie Girl Dress Peach Costume Front-539x862.png Prairie Girl Costume Sage Front-443x685.png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (5).png Pioneer-cori-011.png 79fe6c0981e32ffba3c90b042043a730--colonial-williamsburg-shop-at l (2).png 1dsc 1028 (a4) (4).png The early travels 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (6).png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (2).png Cfc5412d5dfe3f7935ec45de07dc58f4.png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (4).png Victorian-prairie-dress-modest-wear.png F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (3).png Westred1 (3).png Wesred2 (2).png 86a1ff1e190fbd8b940bdc307a81d7dc.png F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (4).png AR-2076-2 (1).png Il 570xN.228195836.png 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (1).png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (4).png Il fullxfull (2).png 31cd7eeb3e76087e4fc6d92b385476d2.png Westred1 (2).png Il fullxfull (5).png 1ofcgroupshot.png 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (5).png Wesred2 (1).png New Providence 85eca6a6-6e08-4df0-ab76-ddefd12f662c zpsq5r1m9rf.png Acampfollower 3 (2).png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (2).png Acampfollower 3 (4).png 79fe6c0981e32ffba3c90b042043a730--colonial-williamsburg-shop-at l (1).png 2fb2db987a2453b79bp729a3de41f8c29 (4).png 2fb2db987a2453b79bp729a3de41f8c29 (1).png Ac874d5d2d8961dd35484bdac21ff29e--historical-costume-georgian.png F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (1).png 698acf6277a3029f1ac7c7cf038e3215--th-century-clothing-period-costumes.png 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (3).png AR-2076-2 (3).png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (1).png A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (4).png Acampfollower 3 (3).png A7988A0761 (2).png A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (5).png Costume a001 (2).png F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (5).png Beyond New Providence Fc8a7f0e241f862555e1ffa27ba84233.png Acampfollower 3 (1).png Il fullxfull (1).png Il 794xN.1884220466 6fwo.png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (3).png A7988A0761 (1).png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (4).png A7988A0761 (3).png 10d489551ce9c7658e5df740d802bead.png A7988A0761 (4).png Photo-1-2.png Il fullxfull (3).png Costume a001 (5).png 1dsc 1028 (a4) (3).png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (6).png Maxresdefault (3).png 2fb2db987a2453b79bp729a3de41f8c29 (3).png 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (2).png 706d72ab9951803950d36830d768bcb7.png 96dad34549c792b8cl48p58d8b8d5265b9 (4).png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (3).png F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (6).png A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (1).png Stika (or Jesus) Bay! 79fe6c0981e32ffba3c90b042043a730--colonial-williamsburg-shop-at l (3).png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (1).png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (5).png Westred1 (6).png A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (2).png 96456b28d147c6ae310fa5cb585dcf02.png Westred1 (7).png Westred1 (8).png Westred1 (1).png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (2).png Hay.png 1fa6766f4fbe4a4a8f010acb0857faa1--pioneer-clothing-modest-dresses.png 5e907ac10c656a2cc015680a61289810.png Kristy-pioneer-woman.png More modesty or less modesty? F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (7).png DSC00389 copy (1).png 1dsc 1028 (a4) (1).png Il fullxfull (6).png Costume a001 (6).png Costume a001 (7).png 1dsc 1028 (a4) (2).png Costume a001 (1).png 1dsc 1028 (a4) (5).png Wild west pioneer period dress costume2 (6).png A3a38699735500d8812ec5462b70276c6 (3).png Costume a001 (3).png Il fullxfull.459360531 1o90 (3).png The local survivor community cock it up! F40ec850416a754ec149632e9f29bb48p (2).png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (1).png Il fullxfull (4).png 1763c0235ce7cb063a5c47393cee4d0d--pioneer-trek-pioneer-woman.png 1Little-House-On-The-Prairie-600-Gallery-14 (5).png A7988A0761 (5).png Also see *USA Category:Humor Category:Humor. Category:Environmental disasters Category:North America Category:Madjic Category:Magic Category:Wishes Category:Time travel Category:ASB Category:History Category:Women Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Religion Category:Colonies Category:Travelers Category:Climate Category:Politics Category:Wr Category:Wrre